The Fall of Voldermort
by Crazzzy
Summary: It's the return of the D.A. to help potter get rid of Voldermort


The Unexpected Guest

It's just two more days till Harry's birthday and all he has been doing all summer so far is thinking about how important it is to find the last of the horcruxes, that's all that's been on his mind since destroyed the 6th horcrux. The last of them all was the locket, the last he had heard it was around the neck of the Lord Voldermort himself. These days Voldermort had been a little sketchy on how powerful harry really was, he had done more damage then all the ministry combined, but harry is not alone, he has his best friends Ron and Hermione, his wife Ginny and most of the members of the D.A. with him. Your probable wondering how we got in this situation well...

It all started 10 years prior to this exact date. Just instead of being in the middle of a dark forest Harry is back at private drive waiting for his birthday so that he can finally leave the Dursley's and never have to go back. 

Harry was sitting in his room petting hedwig when he heard the door bell ring and Mr. Dursley's deep voice shout out "I got it!". Now, normally Harry wouldn't pay any attention to who it was at the door, but he hadn't heard from Ron or Hermione in at least 3 weeks and he was hoping that maybe, just maybe it was a package for hm from Ron. Just the thought of uncle Vernon's face the last time Harry received a letter/ package from the Weasley's, it had been covered with stamps all over the front of it.

So Harry hurried to the door of his room, intending to just listen in on who it was or what they were doing at the Dursley's house, but the second Harry heard the voice from the person who was at the front door , he didn't stop at the door ans stared running down the stairs.

Harry jumped two steps at the time and stumbled down the last bit of them, " Here, let me help you up", said the familiar vice. Harry looked up to see one of his fathers best friends and one of his favorite teachers he had ever had " Professor Lupin, what are you doing here?"

"Harry, how many time do I have to tell you its Remus, or even Lupin would do" said Lupin who looked like he was never happier in his life or as clan for that matter.

"Sorry Prof- , I mean Remus, so...you never told me the pleasure of his visit" said Harry who looked at uncle Vernon and saw that he was wondering the same thing.

"Well Harry, I'm...or shall I say we are here to give you the good news, we-" But before he could finish uncle Vernon interrupted him "You keep saying we, but I only see you, what are you some kind of looney?"

Lupin calmly looked over at him, smiled and said " oh sorry about that, she should be here any second , she had a few last second things to do at work before she could come , shall we go into the living room while we wait?"  
Uncle Vernon looked as if he was about to disagree, but before he could Harry told Lupin "Ya sure it's just through here." Uncle Vernon's face was turning cherry red with anger and slammed the door behind Lupin.

" So how and when is this other guest supposed to be getting here and how long are you supposed to be staying for, cause I'm taking the family out for dinner and were leaving soon." said uncle Vernon through gritted teeth.

" Oh! Harry your leaving soon, well in that case I should make this quick..." again before Lupin could continue uncle Vernon rudely interrupted "By family I meant me my wife and my son." 

"And what about Harry he's family"said Lupin who was looking more and more irritated with uncle Vernon. " Well that simple" said uncle Vernon with a smile on his face seeing that he was getting to the unwanted guest. " He's the reason we are going to dinner, in just two more days Harry will be gone and I won't ever have to see or talk to him again."

That seemed to really anger Lupin and just before Lupin could say something, there was a loud bang and coughing coming from the fire place. Lupin reached into his pocket to get out his wand, but at the same time out of fear uncle Vernon made a fist and raised his arm to strike Lupin, in seeing this Harry pulled uncle Vernon away from Lupin, his fist just missing his face.

" Now is there any need to start a fight?" said Lupin who was obviously doing everything in his power not to jinx or curse the fat muggle in front of him, but instead turned to the fireplace said a spell and swift movement of the wrist and an instant later the cover of the fireplace vanished and out came a young beautiful smiling witch.

"Thanks sweety" said the with while walking towards Lupin and giving him a nice soft kiss on the cheek, who in turn started to blush. 

"Tonks!" said Harry who ran up to her and gave her a hug. " I thought it was gonna be you, well actually I was hoping it was you."

"Why thank you Harry" said Tonks who started to Blush herself.

Uncle Vernon all the while looked as if he was gonna kill someone, finally he spoke" K now that everyone is here can you say whatever you have to say and leave."

Tonks looked and uncle Vernon and with some rudeness not as much as his said" What are you doing that is so important that you have to be so...rude?"

Uncle Vernon just looked at her and said " all though it is none of your business my wife, my son and I are going out to dinner and the reservation is for 6:30pm and it is already 5:45pm ."

Lupin looked at uncle Vernon and simply said "Well then go ahead, go out to your dinner , Harry Tonks and I will stay here and make our own dinner."

Uncle Vernon looked at him as if to say over my dead body, but then he looked down at Lupin's hand and saw that he was still clutching the wand. Uncle Vernon was terrified of magic and he hated witches and wizards, but his fear was greater then his hatred "Just don't make to much noise and clean up after yourselves." Every word out of his mouth made him more and more uneasy about the whole ordeal.

Lupin just smiled and looked at Harry and said "I'm starved what are you making?"


End file.
